1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detecting apparatus, a detecting method, and a computer readable recording medium for recording a program thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been disclosed an automatic shooting function provided in an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera for detecting movements of a subject in a specified area within the screen of the imaging apparatus and automatically releasing the shutter (hereinafter, referred to as a “motion shutter”), for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-333420 published on Dec. 2, 2005.
A motion shutter is generally realized by detecting an intentional gesture of a person who is a subject (for example, a motion of a hand) in a specified area. However, the motion shutter disclosed in the above mentioned patent publication has a problem that, in the case that an image of a person other than the subject or a tree branch swaying in the wind is taken and the person or the tree branch appears in the specified area, a movement of the person or the tree branch cannot be distinguished from an intentional gesture of the subject thereby resulting in a detection error.